Three Days
by Naruto-Yaoi
Summary: *YAOI* (A Round-robin fic created by the Naruto_Yaoi Group) When Sasuke challenges Naruto to a spar with the consequence of one being the other's slave for three days; the fight ends with the most unexpected circumstance.


This is by the Naruto_yaoi group, a group effort by most of the members to bring you this Round-Robin fic!!!

****************************

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sweated under the bright hot glare of the sun, trying to continue their training even though the heat was enough to kill. Naruto wiped the beads of sweat that had run down his flushed face and threw a glance at Sasuke, secretly pleased that his rival shinobi was tiring visibly as well. His dark haired nemesis glanced back,seemingly annoyed at this as well. Sasuke appeared to have always seen Naruto's competitiveness towards him as burdening, but now that Naruto was actually catching up to him, things had changed. A lot of things.

"Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked the two others- focusing her attention particularly on Sasuke, who in turn, just scoffed and faced the opposite direction.

"Am I OKAY? NO! I am not okay! That stupid geezer is making us train in a-hundred-and-fifty degree weather and I'll never forgive him for it!!!" Naruto cursed feverishly.

"Guys, tired yet?" Kakashi suddenly interrupted casually from his place under the tree, where it was all cool and nice and shaded. His three students glared at him in reply, and Naruto found his kicks aiming a little more closly to the direction Kakashi was.

"I could KILL this guy....." Naruto cursed/

"Don't even bother, you'll just fall into another trap sooner or later" Sasuke huffed in reply.

Naruto glared. "Like you wouldn't!" he muttered, crossing his arm over his chest. Sasuke just glared back and crossed his arms as well. Sakura and Kakashi both rolled their eyes, as the sparks yet again flew between the two rivals.

"I don't understand how the two of you can find the strength to fight in this weather." Sakura sighed, wiping her forehead.

Naruto shrugged. "Sasuke is enough to piss anyone off," he said carelessly. Sasuke didn't care to take notice of the remark and gave a little smirk instead.

"Let's say we have a little spar, winner has to do whatever the other one wants for 3 days," Sasuke said, a glint in his eyes Naruto didn't like entirely. However he wasn't going to let Sasuke make him seem like a wuss if he didn't accept the challenge.

"You are so on! I am gonna kick your ass!" he yelled, pointing at the other boy. "And stop smirking!" he added, when Sasuke's only reply to this was to do just that- smirk. Kakashi rolled his eyes and laughed under his breath. When Sakura turned to look at him, he grinned and explained.

"Iruka-sensei and I had a bet like that." He laughed out loud. "I had to wear a leash for weeks after

that." Sakura decided that she didn't want to know. 

Hearing his teacher's remark, Sasuke's grin only widened. He leaned towards the other boy while Sakura stuttered her 'yeaaah' reply to their teacher, and in a low tone murmured, "When I win, you'll wear something much worse than a leash."

Naruto's blue eyes widened and swallowed nervously. And when Sasuke saw this, it made him grin even more. Naruto gulped silently as he looked at the dark haired boy, but he quickly hid it. "No way I'm gonna lose!" he yelled.

Sasuke shrugged indifferently at him, a calm composed expression taking place of his bemused smirk. Sakura watched the exchange carefully, backing off slightly at the you-will-die-a-horrible-death glare Naruto offered.

"Let's just see then," Sasuke said softly, excitement evident in his voice. His dark eyes were still intent on Naruto as he gracefully pulled an arm out towards the boy on his fighting stance. Naruto was getting a bad feeling, and his expression darkened slightly as he too bent down into a fighting stance. His left hand was placed in protection in front of his chest, the other drawn back slightly, ready to reach into his shuriken holster should it be necessary. Sakura went over to stand by Kakashi, and the clearing they were standing in, as well as the forest around them, seemed to fall silent as the two rivals faced off.

Sasuke shot a look to Naruto that seemed to say, "ready when you are." Naruto glanced back with an expression that shouted fear and bravery oddly mixed together.

"Go go go Sasuke!!!" Sakura's "Inner Sakura" was shouting at the moment. It was hard for it not to show on her face.

It took less then a split second for the two boys to charge and clash, as Sasuke's left and Naruto's right arms hit each other in a futile attempt on both sides to land a hit on the other. Sasuke kicked out at Naruto with his right leg, which Naruto blocked with his left hand, before he quickly jumped backwards, and out of Sasuke's reach. Sasuke gave a low chuckle, his dark eyes sparkling with excitement as he pulled a leg back and crouched in position again. 

"Good start," Sasuke murmured under his breath before he raced towards the other boy again, determination set and his lips a grim line. Naruto quickly braced himself for the attack, slowly calculating under his breath what Sasuke's swift movements seemed to direct to.

"Right hand before the first position and two fingers wrapped around left with the other hand on 3rd..." Naruto thought back to his shinobi studies and remembered the attack. Holding his breath, he quickly threw his upper body back and caught himself with his arms before he hit the ground.

"Not bad......" Sasuke began, "........for a novice."

Naruto heard this and sprang up to his feet in an expert nip-up, growling and then charging full-throttle towards the other combatant. Sasuke was too caught up in the humor of his own comment to notice that Naruto was headed straight for him.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled in victory as his fist was just about to make contact with Sasuke's lean stomach when the dark-haired shinobi only smirked in reply and suddenly disappeared.

"The fuck?" Naruto exclaimed in alarm before he fell forward from momentum of the force of the punch. Just as he was about to collide face-first to the ground, a strong slim arm circled round his waist and he was shoved back to balance, hitting hard against someone's chest.

"Not bad dobe," came Sasuke's voice whispering huskily into his ear. "But....." he added and held a kunai up to Naruto's throat. "I win"

Naruto then did the unusual-he smirked. "Heh, guess again, total moron." And with that said, he

expertly flipped Sasuke over, so that HE was on top with a kunai in his hand.......Sasuke.........had

lost.

The shock of his first devastating loss in his entire circuit of sinobi classes hit Sasuke like a painless hack of something as he glared back at Naruto, angry fire burning in his eyes. Sakura sighed with disappointment, and Kakashi just smiled and clapped.

Naruto had gotten stronger after Jiraiya's training, and it showed. Sasuke still had the upper hand by being able to read Naruto's movements, but that didn't mean that Naruto couldn't win by using his special abilities, new found and not. And for once, he had managed to surprise Sasuke, because the other boy had been so confident that he would win.

Naruto let go of Sasuke, twirling the kunai along his fingers before slipping it back into his pocket.

Naruto grinned happily, and bowed quickly to Kakashi and Sakura- who had finally joined in with the

clapping.

He turned to the silent frowning Sasuke with a malicious laugh. "You, my servant for three days." Naruto said in triumph, his blue eyes already twinkling with thoughts of mischief and torture.

Sasuke seethed at the fact of having to serve his bitter rival for three LONG days. He still couldn't believe that he had lost to the dumb blonde and now had to pay the price by possibly wearing a leash, waiting for him hand and foot, and other humiliating things for Naruto for three long days and nights...wait...NIGHTS?!?!?!?!?!

"Sasuke, I'm sorry you lo - " Sakura started to say when the black-haired boy abruptly stood up and shoved her away with a "humph!!!" (Now I guess he'll know what it felt like for me to be at Iruka-sensei's command,) Kakashi thought, amused.

Naruto ran forward to the retreating Sasuke and grabbed hold of his hand to stop him from leaving.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to go yet!" Naruto said in irritation. Sasuke suddenly turned back to him, standing dangerously close to Naruto and leaned forward so that their noses nearly touched.

"What do you want..." Sasuke breathed into Naruto's face, his face in a desperate attempt to keep neutral, but the anger was evident in his flashing eyes. Naruto gave a toothy grin in return, as he laughed again in Sasuke's face with a defiant stare.

"Call me... master."

Sasuke's eyes had fire in them.........he was so angry..........so mad!!!!! But he had to do it; He had to obey.

"Yes, master. What do you want?" he seethed. Naruto's ego had grew larger at Sasuke's submission. Oh yes, he was planing to make Sasuke do outrageous things for the next 72 hours....

"Well, prepare a bath for me now," he suggested proudly, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. Sasuke and the other two who had become strangely quiet all stared at him strangely.

"We're... in a forest Naruto," Sakura spoke up hesitantly.

Naruto flushed a bit at his mistake. "Well duh, I meant for my 'slave' to come home with me to prepare the bath for me," Naruto said defensively, flushing even more at Kakashi's snort.

He turned to Sasuke instead, anger rekindling his anxiousness to embarass the other boy now. He had not intended for Sasuke to come to his house (god forbid if the thought had ever run through his mind), but he had not choice now...- for the sake of his dignity.

"Now get going slave," Naruto ordered Sasuke, instantly loving the control he had over his rival. The word "slave" had sent delightful tingles up his spine. Naruto knew he was going to enjoy this a lot.

"Yes, master....." Sasuke sighed reluctantly and raised his chin for his last shred of dignity as he followed a quickly striding Naruto behind.

Naruto opened the door only after a pause, thinking about how only the most outrageous circumstance would have him letting his Sasuke into his home. Of course, if having his rival as his slave was not outrageous, he wasn't sure what is.

"Go now, I like really hot water when I shower and the faucet usually takes a while to heat up. I suggest you go up now," Naruto said instantly as Sasuke walked in and closed the door behind him. He was suddenly feeling oddly uncomfortable and wanted the other boy out of his house as soon as possible.

"Yes master," Sasuke repeated dully before heading into the bathroom to start running the hot water. Naruto began to undress in the other room, starting to snicker under his breath, his mind wandering to the chores he would make his rival do for the next three days....which would seem like an eternity, but only for the servant.

Naruto wrapped a towel round himself, and then peeked around the doorway at Sasuke. "Hey slave! Are you done running the water yet?! Cos when you're done, get out, cos I don't want you in here with me."

In the other room Sasuke was annoyed. This was not how he had planned to spend his afternoon. More like the other way around, and he would have ordered Naruto into the bath as well. As expected, there was no chance in hell Naruto would order Sasuke into the bathtub with him. The dope that was Sasuke's crush, wouldn't know if someone liked him if they painted it on his forehead. Sasuke sighed. Why did he have to like this guy anyway?

Sasuke seethed at having to be called 'slave' and also having to now refer to the dobe as 'master', he knew this was going to be the worse three days of his life; but then, he got an evil idea. After Naruto's bath, Sasuke would try and see if he could make his rival so afraid of him that he would WANT to never have him as a servant again; he was going to seduce Naruto Uzumaki.

He pulled the lever that shut off the hot water just as an earthshattering "SASUKE IS IT DONE YET HEY IS IT DONE YET?" scream shot out from the insanity that was Naruto's brain through his mouth. Standing up and putting his hands in his pockets, Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto strutted into the bathroom like a proud little monkey.

"Hey, time for you to get out, slave," Naruto said, smiling real big.

Sasuke walked slowly towards him, keeping his eyes straight ahead, like Naruto wasn't even there. When he passed him, he pressed just a little against Naruto, brushing his side.

Naruto blinked, "Guh?" was the first thought to cross his mind. (Wonder why he willingly made contact... I mean, he IS "Sasuke the Ice Bitch," Bastard never lets anyone touch him outside of training...) he shrugged it off, a beginning of a grin appearing (Oh well! Who needs to worry about THAT when I have a wonderful bath awaiting me!) Grinning fully now, the boy let go of the strange occurrence and scampered the short distance to the tub.

"WOOO~!" he shouted as he pulled the towel off and cannonballed into the bath. Water splattered onto the walls and the floor, running into small puddles where the floor was uneven. Naruto then noticed that the door was still open.

"Heyhey Sasuke!" he called, turning himself around to face the wall, so Sasuke wouldn't be able to see...him, "close the door! I don't want a draft!"

Sasuke quickly walked back to the room, just about to throw back some uncharacteristic retort about the unfairness of it all (despite the fact that he made the deal himself) when he stopped suddenly in the  doorway, staring at the sight of Naruto's bare back behind the rising steam from the water.

It wasn't as though he hasn't seen Naruto naked before, actually, he has seen him a few times at least and it shot a warm sticky settling in his stomach every single time. It didn't mean much then though, because Naruto was... Naruto. But this time, the cirsumstances were different, and Sasuke wasn't sure how. Perhaps the realization that Naruto was strong enough to actually beat him really stunned him to realize that the other boy was extremely special- to him. But...Sasuke wasn't sure yet whether he could tell the difference between just straight-out respect or...

"Are you going to shut the goddamn door or not?" Naruto could feel the stare of the dark haired boy burning between his shoulder blades. "It doesn't take forever!"

With a bit of a growl and more than a bit of a frown, Sasuke slammed the door shut.

"Ah ah aaah... do it again!" yelled the blond from within the bath. "And this time close it gently!"

Sasuke opened the door. Sasuke closed the door.

"Saaaasukeeeeee...open the door!"

Sasuke opened the door.

"No!! Close the door!"

Sasuke closed the door.

"Open the door!!"

Sasuke opened the door.

"What are you trying to do, you pervert!! You're disgusting! Close the door!" Naruto snort-laughed to himself.

Sasuke closed the door. His veins showed his anger.

"Naaah I change my mind, open it!"

He opened the door. He looked around quickly, saw what he wanted on a small perch on Naruto's left side, did his superninja hand motions, aimed, and fire-breathed.

`"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto screeched. "MY DUCK! MY NIIIIINNNNJAAAAASHAAAP PEED DUUUUCKKK I HATE YOU GET OUT YOU EVIL *ASSHOLE!*" Naruto stood up in his anger, before falling back into the tub immediately flushing.

(Oh whoops, I was aiming for your dumb blonde head) Sasuke thought to himself while at the same time taking a good look at Naruto's well built body. (Hmmm.....let's see.....he can have his fun tonight, but tomorrow, ah, I have just the PERFECT thing to wear tomorrow that would make even Sakura jealous of my sex appeal) Sasuke thought, then exited quickly before Naruto could say anything else.

"Sasuke, that asshole. I'll make him clean my ENTIRE house tomorrow!" Naruto muttered, before he whimpered lightly at the sight of his poor roasted duck and splashed water at it.

(*the next morning*)

"Now let's see......what's an outfit that's gonna make that dobe's blood boil.....?" Sasuke thought aloud, but not too loud to be heard by his 'master' as he shuffled through all the clothes in the closet. Finally he smirked when he came upon the perfect outfit.

"Sasuke!! Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!" Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling as loudly and as sweetly as he could without disturbing the neighbors. Naruto gave up and placed his hands his hands on his hips, was he supposed to FIND the boy before bossing him around?

"Here~" Naruto suddenly heard a small voice call back, and found that it had come from his room. Growling furiously, he quickly ran to the room and was about to yell at Sasuke when he doubled into hysterics on entering the room.

"Sasuke *wheeze* What the hell are you doing!!" Naruto said between laughs, laughing at how ridiculous the other boy looked before he took another peek through his fingers. His jaw dropped as his shock passed when he realized how- how GOOD Sasuke looked in his outfit.

"Hey... Sasu....ke??" Sakura said as she entered and saw what her crush was wearing, then fainted dead to the floor. Behind her, Kakashi's mouth was on the floor. Sasuke was in the SLUTTIEST possible outfit in shinobi history; he was barefoot and his hair a wild tangled mess, he wore low rise leather pants, a flaming red and black muscle shirt with rips in suggestive places, and to top it all off, a spiked collar around his neck, with a leash attached to it that he was swinging around in one hand.

Naruto hmmmmm'ed, arms crossed. "Ne, ne...Sasuke..." he started hesitantly, turning his head to cough obviously. "I...uh, you...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Hey guys," Kakashi called. "Sakura and I forgot to do something, so I'm going to go back and do it, okay? Wait for us." He gently guided Sakura, who was currently dazed and confused yet luststricken out of Naruto's ninja-apartment. He took the knob and pulled the door closed.

The doorbell rang. Or, if ninjas don't have doorbells, Kakashi knocked.

Naruto quickly bounded out of the room to answer it, too confused to do anything else.

Sasuke stood in silence in the room. He really wanted to hit something. Like, right now. Maybe if he slammed his head against the wall hard enough, he'd pass out and wake up not remembering this. Maybe he'd be lucky enough to be unconscious for the last day of servitude. Maybe the world really was flat. Maybe he should just fall in love with Sakura's big, wide forehead.

But...he had to follow the plan. If he didn't, he'd probably regret it for the rest of his life. He knew

he was acting terribly out of character at the moment and he felt like fainting just keeping up the act- of

course, Uchihas didn't 'faint'. Besides, the expression on Naruto's face was enough to keep him

going for a little bit.

Naruto swung the door open, and the three exchanged confused glances.

"Anyone have any clue what Sasuke's doing?" Naruto spoke up hesitantly.

"Uh. No, it's a good show though," Kakashi answered bluntly, trying not to laugh as he did.

The other two nodded in agreement before Sasuke sauntered into the room and they all looked off to a side, trying to avoid staring at the boy.

"I-I'll go in now." Sakura raised a finger, before she fell silent again and walked into the room. She looked to the ground to avoid eye-contact with her crush.

Kakashi followed after Sakura and closed the door. He raised his arms into the air. "And now," he said, "We have properly entered your home."

"Uhh....right," Naruto said as he took a good look at Sasuke who smirked in return, giving the leash to his

new 'master'; Naruto just stared at it then tugged a little too hard, nearly causing Sasuke to lose his

balance and fall over. "So.......I'm guessing that this is your new slave outfit or something?" Naruto

asked nervously as Sasuke nodded then leaned on Naruto's shoulder and smirked again.

"And...um...you're invading my personal space!!" shrilled Naruto.

"So...*master*...what do you want me to do?" Sasuke breathed into his ear, his voice sounding hoarse and strangely sexy.

Naruto twitched.

In reality, Sasuke nearly choked on his words. His acting was pretty much as horrible as the other three, who were trying hard not to show their disbelief. Of course, this should be worth it on the end.

Kakashi coughed politely. "You guys have an audience here, you know."

Sakura, who had long since snapped out of her daze at the high note Naruto squeaked out, glared at Naruto after overcoming her shock that Sasuke had sexed himself up...for Naruto? For this stupid bet? Deep down inside, she screamed, Naruto, stop making Sasuke GAY!

Naruto quickly shoved Sasuke away from him and flushed darkly. "It's not MY fault, Sasuke just got weird ever since yesterday! I have no clue what's wrong with him!" Naruto complained, shooting a hard glare at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged at him, seemingly tired of the whole charade already, even though he was the one who started it.

"If I was to do this whole slave thing, then I'd rather make this interesting," Sasuke said simply.

Naruto stared.

"Dressing like a whore is interesting?? More like distracting!!" Naruto screamed, before he blushed at his choice or words. Sasuke smirked cockily at him.

"Oh I distract you do I?" Sasuke said silkily, before he managed a small chuckle and walked away to another room. The other three people in the room stared after the other boy before Kakashi began to back away to the exit. "I think I've come at a bad time..." he said cheerfully.

Sakura ran off to follow him before shooting a worried glance at Naruto "Whatever happened...uh...make him normal again, Naruto?" Sakura asked desperately, her eyes shifting back and forth from Naruto to the door Sasuke had disappeared into. She ran off before Naruto could beg her to stay and help him with Sasuke.

Naruto sighed, placing his hands on his hips. His heart was still beating quickly, and he wondered how in HELL Sasuke could have such an effect on him.

'Of course...even a blind man would say Sasuke looked frighteningly sexy in the outfit,' Naruto told himself, before feeling disgusted with himself for even thinking that. He shook his head quickly, then turned to Kakashi, who and entered the room again acting like his usual professional ninjalike self, had pulled Come Come Paradise out of nowhere and was reading it with intensity. It looked like intensity, anyway.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"...Mm..."

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"...Ah..."

"KaKAAAAAAASHI-SENSEI!" he screamed for the umpteenth time that day. After hitting all those high notes in his screaming fits he was starting to feel like he had the voice of a girl. Kakashi snorted, then stared at him. "I was listening to you, Naruto."

"Yeah, right. What are you doing back here, anyway? Didn't you just leave?"

" Kind of... but it was mostly to give Sakura a chance to leave. She's been dying to and I wanted to make her an exit." Kakashi grinned. " This is too good a show to pass out."

Naruto glared it him, deciding that Kakashi's presence wouldn't be that much help to him. " GET OOOOUT!!!!!!!" Naruto hollered angrily, before he walked over to shove Kakashi out of them room.

He made a rude finger gesture after Kakashi had stumbled out.

"And STAY OUT!!" Naruto grumbled loudly, before he slammed the door shut. He leaned against the door, placing a cool hand against his forehead. Now how was he going to deal with Sasuke? Should he just make him leave now? But then, would that mean that Sasuke wouldn't be his slave anymore? He could always turn up tomorrow morning in the same clothes...and what was he going to do, make him go away AGAIN? And waste these opportunities to drive Sasuke bonkers? It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. 

"...Sasuke, you weird, stupid freak," Naruto grumbled. "I *hate* you."

Maybe he should make him take out the trash first before he decided on anything. Yeah. He'll make him do that. But he'll make him change his clothes first! Yeah. He'll definitely do that.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto first, twirling the end of his leash. "You hate whooo?" he asked, his eyes dark with... Naruto stepped back. Was that lust? Or... "Surely you don't hate me. After all, I'm your obedient slave..." the dark haired boy fluttered his lashes and his voice deepened just a little, "...master."

It was all Naruto could do to keep his nose from bleeding. "I...uh... TRASH!" he shouted, pointing to the door. "Trash!" 

Sasuke shrugged, smiling amusedly at the same time, obviously enjoying the effect he was having on the loud-mouthed shinobi. Naruto quickly regained his composure and made a disgusted face at him.

"First! OFF with that outfit you fag!! Like you could do any work in those clothes! I want you to work your best for me!" Naruto yelled at him, glad with himself on the inside that he had actually found a reasonable excuse.

Sasuke frowned, and somehow, he looked all the sexier with that pouty frown on his face. Naruto cursed himself, why was he becoming some pervert all of a sudden?? Even worst than KAKASHI!! When was he interested in guys anyways?? Ugh! Especially in Sasuke!

"Okay," Sasuke said coolly. He started to pull his shirt over his head.

"NOT IN FRONT OF ME!" Naruto's voice cracked, to the embarassment of his honourable ninja dignity. "TraAAaaAAash first!" he croaked.

Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh his butt off, and settled on a smirky face. "Should I put this back on?" he asked, holding his shirt loosely to his side.

Suddenly Naruto looked homicidal.

Sasuke got an eensy bit nervous. Just a bit. "Where's the trash?"

Naruto shoved a hand over his face, and pointed towards the kitchen with a growl.

With a small amused smirk, Sasuke exited the room. Naruto gasped for breath, feeling somehow like a trapped animal. 

If Sasuke wanted war- he was going to get it.


End file.
